Holding Onto You
by Outlawqueenislife
Summary: They stand on opposite sides of the barrier for weeks, hoping for a miracle. But when Regina discovers something she thought was impossible will she cross the line and reunite with her soulmate? *Crappy summary, I think the story is much better ;)
1. Chapter 1

Regina sits at the line for the third day in a row. Waiting. Finally she sees him. Robin. He can't see her, but she can see him. And Lord does it hurt. Ever since that day she had came to the line with the Charmings. Snow had insisted it would give the queen closure. But then he showed up. Robin had sat at the line for an hour as if he was waiting for some sort of sign. It took Emma and David to hold Regina back. Henry had practically been screaming that if she crossed the line she'd never see him again. It was enough to pull Regina back to reality and to allow Emma to pull her to her bug. But things were different now. Now Regina had a baby to think about. Robin's baby that he didn't know existed. Her five week bump was barely visible and not many people knew. But to her, it was growing too fast. She couldn't do this without Robin.

"Regina, we have to go." Snow says placing a gentle hand on the queen's shoulder. They had her first appointment today. Regina looks at her step daughter and nods sadly.

"Goodbye Robin." She says, her voice breaking. Even if he didn't hear it, Regina knew Robin felt her presence. As if to prove it, Robin looks up, shakes his head, and sighs.

"I love you." He says. "And I'll keep coming back. Everyday." He said this on every visit, but every time Regina worried he eventually give up.

Snow had been Regina's crutch since she'd discovered her pregnancy. When Regina needed to cry, Snow was her shoulder. When Regina had a craving a 3:10 in the morning, Snow was there. Regina wouldn't have survived the past five weeks without her.

"What if something's wrong with her?" Regina asks in a terrified whisper.

"Regina everything's going to be- wait her?" Snow gives her stepmother a questioning look. "Even magic can't determine that."

"It's a feeling." Regina admits. Snow smiles.

"Well, SHE will be just fine. She's strong just like her mother." Before Regina can reply Dr. Whale comes in. As much as Regina despised the man, she knew had very limited choices when it came to doctors.

"Ready to see your baby?" Whale asks. Regina looks at Snow for reassurance and then nods. Whale gives the queen a smile before he starts getting the ultrasound ready. After a moment he points to the screen. "Look, there it is." Regina sits up a bit for a better view. She gasps at the small dot on the screen. Tears start flowing down her face, stupid hormones. She wishes more than ever before that Robin was here. She had to figure out this out, she had to get that wall down.

"We'll get him back." Snow whispers as if reading Regina's mind.

It was around midnight when Regina bolted awake. She had a feeling that she couldn't describe. She hurries out of bed, changing as fast as possible out of her pajamas. She didn't know why, but she knew she had to get to the town line. Henry appears in her doorway, looking very concerned. She lies, telling him she was going to get some icecream for a midnight craving. He buys it and returns to bed. She breathes out a sigh of relief, if Henry knew where she was going he'd have demanded to go with her.

Regina speeds the whole way to the line. She couldn't stop her mind, or heart, from racing. She stops her car and exits, suddenly understanding what her feeling was. Robin. He was there. She walks as fast as her feet will carry her.

"I know that this is crazy." Robin is saying. "And I know it's impossible. So I'll stop coming. But I will always love you and I will never stop hoping and praying that fate will reunite us. I love you Regina Mills." Her heart stops. No, she had to stop him. He couldn't leave and never come back.

"Robin!" She exclaims, running full force at the line. She can feel the magic leave her as she crosses the line. The archer turns in surprise.

"Regina?" He questions, hoping his mind isn't playing tricks on him. He grins as she continues her pace and lands in his arms. He holds her tightly, afraid she'll disappear.

"It's really you." She cries into his chest. He kisses the top of her raven hair. "I missed you."

"And I you." He says. Suddenly he realizes what it means for her to be here. "Regina, you left Storybrooke? What if they can't break the curse?"

"I had to." The queen sniffles. "I love you too much...it hurt and you said you weren't coming back and…."

"Sh, it's okay, we'll figure this out." The thief promises. "I'm so glad you're here. I love you so very much."

"Robin there's something I have to tell you." Regina says, slightly pull back. "I'm pregnant."

Snow enters the kitchen when she hears the door open. She's expecting to see Regina, wondering what her stepmother needed. It was just after seven, Snow hoped nothing was wrong. But it wasn't the mayor...it was Henry and he looked terrified.

"She left." He cries. Snow gasps.

"Wh-when? Where?" The princess moves to be closer to the teen.

"Last night...late last night. She said she was just going to the store and I was tired so I let her. Oh my God I should have known." Henry says in one big breath. Snow places an arm around him and leads him to the couch just as Emma comes down the stairs.

"Do you think she crossed the line?" Emma asks, having heard the latter part of the conversation. Henry nods tearfully.

"She left me."

"We'll get her back." Snow promises, just like she had to Regina the previous day.

"It's all my fault." Henry sniffles. "If I'd never pushed her away maybe I would have been enough. She still thinks I don't love her."

"Henry stop." Emma says softly sitting on his other side. "She knows. It has nothing to do with you. Robin is her soulmate and the father of her child."

"What if we can't get her back?" Henry whimpers.

"Let's call her." Snow suggests. Henry nods as his grandmother pulls out her phone and dials Regina's number. It goes to voicemail.

"She'll call." Emma tells Henry with more confidence than she feels.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin and Marian no longer lived together. Robin had moved into his own place two weeks ago, the two were sharing custody of Roland. Marian understood that his heart belonged to Regina. Robin and Regina arrive at his place and go to sleep, both exhausted and sleep deprived. They were happy to have each other back and both slept better than they had in weeks. Robin had take the baby news incredibly. He couldn't have been happier. When the pair finally awake Regina realizes her phone battery had died. After borrowing Robin's charger she sees all the missed calls from Snow and Emma. She feels guilty, remembering that she left Henry alone. What kind of mother was she?

"Regina? Are you okay? Where are you?" Snow is asking a mile a minute the second she answers Regina's call. She hears Henry and Emma's muffled voices in the background. "Just a second."

"I'm fine." Regina replies quietly.

"Let me talk to my mom!" Her son demands, her voice louder this time. Snow sighs and Regina can hear her passing the phone over. "Mom is that you!?"

"Yes honey, it's me. I'm sorry, I am so sorry." She says tearfully.

"I'm fine, I mean I miss you. Are you with Robin?" Her son replies. She wasn't sure if she should tell him at first. She didn't want him to worry about her not returning. But she couldn't lie to her son.

"Yes, Henry, I am. I...I had to." She tries to explain.

"Will I ever see you again?" She hears the tears in his voice and it breaks her heart.

"I hope so, my prince." She sniffles. "I love you so much Henry."

"I love you too, mom. I won't stop looking for a way." Henry promises.

"Don't you worry, we will be reunited." Regina says.

"Take care of my little sister, okay?" Henry smiles despite the awful situation. He was so happy that his mom was having a baby. And like Regina, he had a gut feeling that it would be a girl.

"I will honey. I love you, I'll call soon."

"I love you too mom. Always."

Regina felt a little better after talking to her son. She felt like this was where she should be. Emma and Snow would find a way, she knew it. But being with Robin again took off a lot of the stress. Before she was terrified about being a mother again. She had needed Robin's support and now that they were reunited she felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She still missed Henry, but unlike in the Enchanted Forest, she felt hopeful. And in this case she could contact him until she could return.

"Gina!" Regina looks up from the sofa to see Roland running to her. She lifts him up and hugs him tightly. "I missed you!"

"Aw, I missed you too sweetie." Regina smiles ruffling the little one's curls. Robin and Marian followed behind. Robin smiling at the sight of his soulmate and his son cuddling on the couch. Even Marian looks pleased.

"Hello Regina." Robin's ex wife smiles.

"How are you doing, Marian?" Regina asks politely.

"Very well thank you. Robin told me the news, congratulations." Marian replies sincerely. "I should get going, Roland I'll see you Sunday, alright?"

Robin had wanted to tell Marian before Roland about the baby. He felt she deserved to hear it from him and they all knew that Roland wasn't very good at keeping secrets. After Marian leaves Robin sits beside Regina and his son, ready to tell his son about his unborn sibling.

"Hey, little man, we have to talk to you." Robin says to the little boy.

"Is Gina leaving again?" He asks looking very worried. Regina smiles and cuddles him closer.

"Not without you guys." Regina assures the child. "This is something good, I promise."

"Better than ice cream?" Roland wonders out loud causing the two adults to chuckle.

"We think so." Robin grins. "Roland, Regina and I are going to have a bay. You'll be he or she's big brother." The five year old looks at Regina and smiles.

"A baby!?" He exclaims. "Can we go get them now?" Regina laughs.

"They have to grow for a little longer, buddy. But I'm going to take very good care of the baby until then." Regina explains. "They're in my tummy." Roland looks a little skeptical but accepts this and hugs both of them before running off to play. Regina was glad he took the new well. She never wanted to make him uncomfortable or feel like he was being replaced.

One week later Robin and Regina had set up an appointment so that Robin could see their child. They also wanted to be sure Regina had a doctor here in case they didn't find a way back before she went into labor. The office was just a few moments from their apartment, Dr. Lana Di Blasio was said to be the best. Regina just hoped that this woman knew what she was talking about and could make sure their baby stayed healthy. They get to the appointment early to fill out paperwork before a nurse takes them back to the room.

"Hello Mr and Mrs. Locksley, I'm Dr. Di Blasio." The woman smiles entering the room. Robin and Regina smirk, neither bothering to correct her. "Are you ready to see your little one?"

"Yes." The couple says together. The doctor smiles and moves to the ultrasound machine. After a few moments she gestures to the screen.

"Right there," The Doctor smiles. "Is your baby. Would you like to hear the heartbeat?"

"You can do that!?" Robin exclaims causing Dr. Di Blasio to laugh.

"Yes we can." After a moment of silence the small but strong heartbeat is heard for the first time. Regina feels the tears well up as her emotions take over.

"That's amazing." Robin comments in awe. He leans over and kisses Regina. "That's our child."

"She's right on track." Dr. Di Blasio assures them. "But before you leave, Mrs. Locksley, I want to write a prescription for prenatal vitamins. It'll help make sure your baby stays healthy before they are born."

"Thank you so much." Regina smiles through her tears. She couldn't believe it, she had thought this was impossible for so long, but she had heard it. Her baby's heart was beating and strong and pure. Her past didn't matter now. It was all up to her future.

 **A/N I know I should work on my other pieces but I got this in my head and had to go for it.**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a few months since Regina had crossed the line. Henry was growing more and more hopeless. He wishes that he could fix their past. Looking back he know how much Regina loved him and all he did was throw it in her face. He loved Emma, and she was his mother, but Regina would always be his mom. She raised him and loved him, nobody could replace that bond. He sees now that Regina was always putting him before her and he never appreciated it before.

"You've reached Regina Mills, leave a message and I'll get back to you." Henry sighs when his mother doesn't answer. He knew she was probably still at her appointment but still, he wanted to hear her voice.

"Hey Kid, Killian and I were gonna go to Granny's, why don't you come?" Emma says popping her head in his room. Henry shakes his head.

"No thanks, I'm gonna wait for mom to call back." Henry replies. Emma sighs, she didn't know how to make this better for him.

"I'll bring you back a grilled cheese and a chocolate milkshake." Emma promises. He smiles gratefully at her before she leaves.

When he hears the loft door shut he decides to take a walk. He was intending to walk to Mifflin Street but ends up at the edge of town. He stares harshly at the barrier. This was why his mother was separated from him. It wasn't fair. He hated magic. But of course he didn't really, magic was who Regina was and he loved her. He just hated this stupid curse. His phone buzzes and he smiles when he sees the photo of his mother and himself. He answers quickly.

"Mom!" He exclaims.

"Hi honey." Regina replies happily.

"How was the appointment?" Henry asks as he sits on a log by the line.

"It was great, Dr. Di Blasio confirmed our suspicions, you're going to have a baby sister." Regina tells him. Henry feels an awful gut wrenching feeling.

"You're that far along?" He asks almost tearfully.

"I'm a little over halfway." Regina answers him. Henry couldn't miss the birth of his sister. Suddenly he had an idea. Emma would kill him. But then he'd be with his mom. But it was risky. But Regina would protect him. Should he? "Honey, are you there?"

"Mom, can you come to the line?" He asks hopefully. "I want to see you." Regina feels her heart melt, quickly agreeing even though she knows how hard it'll be for herself. She'd do anything to help her little prince feel better.

Fifteen minutes later a car pulls up, stopping just before the barrier. Henry watches as his mother steps out of the car, Robin and Roland not far behind. The baby bump was much bigger, there was no hiding it now. His family was here. He knew now what he was going to do.

"Henry!" He turns to see Snow and Charming. "Henry what are you doing?" Snow is frantic, he looks at the line and then back at his grandparents. He had to make a choice.

"I'm sorry. Tell Emma I love her and that she can do this. I am not leaving my mom again." With that Henry takes the last step over the line,

"HENRY NO!" Charming yells. But it was too late. He was over the barrier and in his mother's arms in seconds. Both of them crying.

"Henry!" She sobs holding her little prince close to her. Robin and Roland join in. The four of them holding each other as if it's the last thing they'll ever do. Snow and Charming watch, knowing they'd have to go home and tell Emma. But right now, they Henry happier than he had been in a very long time.

"Henry, we are going to have a little sister." Roland smiles up at the teen. Henry chuckles and lifts Roland up.

"That's right buddy, we are." He replies happily.

"I can't believe you're here." Regina whispers. "Oh God Emma is going to kill me. Henry honey I didn't know this was what you had in mind when you asked me to come."

"I'm sorry, Mom, but I had to." Henry says tearfully. "Are you mad?" Regina smiles and pulls the two boys back to her.

"Of course not, I'm ecstatic to have you back. But honey, what if the can't take the barrier down?" Regina wanted to make sure he's aware of the possibility.

"I knew the risks when I crossed the line, mom. I chose to be here with you and I don't regret it. You are my mom and I love you so much. I'm sorry if I ever made you think otherwise." Henry tells her. She kisses the top if his head.

"I love you so much, my little prince. We should get home and get you situated."

Emma and Killian return to an empty loft. The two assume Henry had met up with his grandparents. They put in a movie and are less than half way through it when Emma's parents arrive with Neal...but no Henry. Snow looked like she'd been crying and Charming looked like he'd just lost his best friend. Emma knows in the pit of her stomach but she still has to ask.

"Where is my son?"

"He's with his other mom." Snow whispers. Emma's face crumbles and Snow crosses the room to embrace her. "We were too late to stop him."

"I have to go to him!" Emma exclaims through her tears. Snow shakes her head and Emma knows that it isn't an option. If they were going to take the wall down, Emma had to be here.

"Regina will take care of him." Charming assures his daughter. Despite the differences the Charming's had with Regina, the former prince knew that his grandson was in good hands. Emma nods, she knew it was true but it was still hard to believe.

"We have to figure this out." Emma says, determined. "We have to get them back. All of them."

Back at the Mills-Locksley house, Regina and Robin had been busy getting Henry settled. The boys would share a room for now. The couple had looked at house for when they baby came but neither of them wanted to be here permanently. They still hoped to be home before their daughter came. Henry liked having Roland around, he'd always wanted siblings. After Roland had fallen asleep on the couch during a movie Regina makes them all some hot coco, knowing Henry would be up for a while. Robin carries the five year old to bed while Regina's prepares the beverage with Henry at her side.

"Honey you can wait out there if you want." Regina offers. Henry shakes his head.

"I'd rather stay here with you." The teen admits. Regina smiles and gives him a one armed hug. She'd missed being so close to him in the past few years. To be honest, Henry's sudden hate for had come as a shock. They had been so close before he'd gotten that storybook. But that was all in the past. "Mom?"

"Yes honey?" She asks as she hands him a mug and they had back to the living room.

"I love you." He says softly. She kisses the top of his head.

"And I love you." She smiles. They sit on the sofa together. Robin returns a few moments later and sits on the other side of the lad, after taking his cocoa of course. Henry snuggled close to his mother's side as the finish the movie. When it's over, Henry and Regina are both asleep. Robin smiles at the site before him and covers the pair with a quilt. He knows they need this and he definitely won't be the one to wake them. He kisses both of their heads before heading off to bed himself. He wonders how he got so lucky.

 **A/N Did you really think I'd keep Regal Believer separated!? Also I'm glad most of you got the Dr. Di Blasio reference. For those who don't Lana Parrilla (Aka the best actress to ever exists who happens to play Regina) is married to Fred Di Blasio :) -Kaila**


	4. Chapter 4

Emma and her parents had gotten to work attempting to break the curse. Every day they felt closer and closer to getting their family back. Regina and Henry made a point of calling them every night for an update and to let them know, once again, that they were okay. It was getting harder and harder the farther along Regina got in her pregnancy. She was now six and a half months along. She was still nervous about having a baby but the excitement and joy were too high for her to worry too much.

"What are we going to name my sister?" Roland asks one day as he sits beside Regina on the sofa. Henry was on his other side and Robin was sitting in the chair across the room.

"We haven't decide yet, pumpkin." Regina replies with a soft smile. She and Robin had spent hours going over names for their daughter but so far nothing seemed to fit.

"You'll find the perfect name." Henry smiles.

"We were hoping you guys could give us some help." Robin suggests. "After all, who better to help name her than her older brothers?"

Marian came over a little while later to collect Roland for the weekend. Roland didn't like leaving his Papa, Gina and big brother but Regina promised him they'd make apple turnovers when he got back. Roland loved baking with his Gina more than anything, especially if it was apples.

"Hey mom, I'm gonna call Emma." Henry says after Roland leaves. "Do you want to talk to her too?"

"No honey that's okay, you go ahead." His mother smiles. Henry nods and disappears into the kitchen to make his call. Regina sighs and rests her head on Robin's shoulder. It was odd to have things so quiet, it almost made her sad. She couldn't help but think back to how not long ago she was alone in her silent mansion. Robin must notice because he interrupts her thoughts.

"Hey, love, what are you thinking about?" He asks, gently stroking her dark curls.

"That things can change so fast. A few years ago I didn't know you, Henry hated me and I was in such a dark place. But now...now I have everything I could ever want and more." Regina explains. Robin smiles and leans down to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"You'll never go without us again." Her soulmate promises.

Emma was busy looking at some of Cora's spell books in Regina's vault. She kept hitting dead end after dead end. Every time they took a step forward it felt like they took two back. Snow tried to keep her hopeful but Emma was growing less and less optimistic. Why did Henry leave? Were they really not enough for him? What about that year they spent in New York together? They had been happy, even if it wasn't completely real. The memories still played in her head, her and Henry on his first day of kindergarten, his first steps, the time he fell down the steps and she'd rushed him to the hospital. They had never actually happened but she could remember them so vividly.

"Em, are you down here?" Emma looks up to see her mother. She fails to wipe away the tears before. "Emma, honey what's wrong?"

"I just keep thinking about the memories of us when he was little." Emma sniffles as her mother places a comforting arm around her.

"Like what?" Snow asks, knowing that talking about it helps.

"When Henry was six he was running down the stairs. I had told him, time and time again, that it was dangerous. I went to yell at him but he slipped and went tumbling down. I knew the moment I got to him that his arm was broken. I sped all the way to the hospital. I remember after the surgery when he woke up, he looked up at me and said 'Wow Mommy why'd you let me run down the stairs.'" Emma manages to crack a smile but Snow remains silent for a moment.

"Emma...the memories she gave you….they were of times SHE spent with Henry." Snow realizes feeling a pang in her heart for both Regina and Emma. "I was volunteering at the hospital when she brought him in. She was inconsolable while he was in surgery."

"Why...why would she do this for me?" Emma asks sadly. "Why would she give us this?"

"Emma, all Regina has ever wanted was for Henry to be happy. No one has ever been able to doubt her love for him, even when the curse broke. He's her son, Emma." Snow answers, even if it hurt, Emma needed to hear it. "Emma, I know this is hard, but he needs her too, and after losing her once it isn't fair to ask him to wait and hope she'll come back."

"What about me? I'm his mom too." Emma's crying has gotten worse and Snow feels bad but she also knows that Emma need to understand things.

"Of course you are, and he does love you. But Regina raised him, she's all he's known because he knows the memories he had with you were really her." Snow explains. "Emma, this isn't the end. We will get them back, but for now you need to understand that he loves you both. It doesn't mean he picked her over you, he just needed his mother." Emma nods, finally getting it. She had put Henry up for adoption to give him his best chance, and she finally realizes (thanks to the fake memories) that Regina had been that. She was the best mom Emma could have ever hoped for her son to have.

Regina watches Henry and Robin as Robin helps Henry shoot an arrow. She grins when Henry hits the target, not the bullseye but the target. Henry turns to her and gives her a thumbs up. Seeing the two of them bond warmed Regina's heart. She could sit here all day observing them, but then Henry comes running up to her, with Robin trailing behind.

"Did you see that!?" He asks in excitement. Regina chuckles.

"I did." Regina confirms. "Nice shot."

"He's a natural." Robin comments, placing a hand on Henry's shoulder. Henry grins at Robin. The boy looked up to the archer from the moment he had met him. He loved that his mother had found Robin and he was so beyond happy that they were going to be a family.

"Mom, can we order pizza for dinner?" Henry asks hopefully. The couple chuckle a little, the growing boy was always thinking about food.

"Sure, we haven't had it in while." Regina agrees. "C'mon, it's chilly out here, we don't want you two catching a cold." Henry gives his mother a good nurtured eye rolls before he heads inside. She smiles because she knows he's not serious, deep down he likes it when she goes all mom on him. But he's a teenager and would never admit it.

"He's such a good kid." Robin comments wrapping an arm around Regina's waist. Regina kisses his cheek.

"Thank you. He idolizes you." Regina says.

"Well it's a good thing I have his approval." Robin grins. He had been wanting to talk to the lad about something for a while but he wasn't sure how. They'd gotten closer since Henry had moved in with them but Robin didn't want to push him. He knew now though that there wasn't a better time. Henry clearly approved and really, what would change?

 **A/N I haven't decided what to name the baby yet. Also I'm thinking this will be around 10 chapters give or take. Thanks for the review, favorites and follows! -Kaila :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Operation Town Line made a breakthrough seven months into Regina's pregnancy. Emma had been looking for answers when the whole time it was literally right in front of her face. The Snow Queen's scroll. They could travel back and forth between the real world and Storybrooke. It wasn't perfect but it was something. Marian could still see Roland and Robin, Regina, and Henry could come back. Emma almost laughed at the irony.

"Emma, you did it." Snow had praised with a smile. She had never doubted that Emma would break the wretched curse.

"Let's go get them." Emma replied happily.

Snow, Charming, Baby Neal and Emma had decided to surprise the Mills-Locksley family by showing up at the house. They had the address from a few postcards Henry had sent. Killian agreed to stay in Storybrooke and keep things under control. They finally arrive at the home and make their way around the back when they hear voices. Henry and Roland were playing in the yard, Regina and Robin sat on the deck, watching in awe. They looked so much like a family, so domestic.

"C'mon little brother, let's go get mom and dad." Henry is saying. Emma freezes. Brother. Mom. Dad. Where did she fit into his life now? But she doesn't have a chance for second thoughts.

"Surprise!" Snow calls hurrying to her stepmother. To Emma's surprise, Regina burst into tears. Turns out even the former Evil Queen wasn't immune to hormones.

"Snow!" Regina exclaims pulling the former princess into a hug.

"Mom!" Henry calls running to Emma. She smiles widely. Her doubts vanishing. He had room in his heart for both of his moms and the rest of his family. She holds him close for the first time in months. "I knew you'd figure it out."

"Let's go inside." Robin suggests. "You'll have to tell us what we've missed."

"Same goes for you." Charming smiles. "We have much catching up to do."

After some catching up, Henry and Roland went upstairs to get ready for bed. Over the past few months Robin and Regina had gotten the boys into a routine. Part of Regina was afraid to go back and ruin the foundation the family had built. She liked how things were, but she knew they belonged in Storybrooke.

"The boys seem to be really close." Snow comments. Regina smiles absentmindedly.

"They are, it's great." She answers.

"How long until we can head back?" Charming asks, knowing it'd take a few days for the Mills-Hood family to pack everything up and work out a schedule with Marian.

"I uhm, I...I'll be right back." Regina says suddenly feeling like she's going to cry and not wanting to do it, yet again, in front of the Charmings. Robin sees the change in her but knows she'd be mad if he followed so he reluctantly stays seated. Regina plays it off as the baby sitting on her bladder and heads upstairs to her ensuite bed/bathroom. She attempts to stop the tears but fails. The door creaks open to reveal Henry.

"Mom, are you okay?" He asks. She nods even though she clearly isn't. "Mom what's wrong?"

"I just, this is the first time in a long time that we've been close and I don't….I don't want to lose you again." His mother admits causing him to feel extremely guilty.

"Oh, mom, I'm sorry. I...I like it here too. Being with you and Robin and Roland has been amazing and I don't want it to end. But we both know we have to go home. I promise though, things aren't going to go back to before. You and I, we're family, you're my mom and I am never going to push you away again." Henry assures her, moving so he can hug her closely. "I love you."

"I love you too, Henry. Now go finish brushing your teeth and say goodnight to everyone." She instructs. He chuckles slightly at how easily she moves back to mom mode.

Once the boys say goodnight and are read to and tucked in, the adults sit in the kitchen with some wine. Except for Regina of course, she'd settled for some nice cold apple juice instead. While it was still bittersweet to be leaving, Regina felt much better after her talk with Henry. It had erased most of her doubt.

"So, a girl." Emma smiles at her friend.

"Yes." Regina grins happily.

"What's her name?" Snow asks. Regina chuckles.

"C'mon dear you know better than that. You're going to have to wait." The Once Evil Queen answers.

"But I told you Neal's name before anyone else!" Snow exclaims.

"You did!?" Emma replies in surprise. "Why did I have to wait?"

"I bribed her with chocolate and guilt over killing my mother." Regina grins proudly. Robin chuckles and Charming shakes her head in amusement. "It was after the whole Cora's Ghost Thing."

"Do the boys know?" Emma asks, giving up on Regina telling them the name.

"They gave us suggestions and we picked from there, but they don't know our final choice." Robin explains.

"Hey Regina, you did kill my father." Snow points out, SHE wasn't giving in. "And I was the one who convinced you to take the test, and held your hand at the appointments and-"

"Okay, Snow, she gets it." Charming laughs. Regina leans over and whispers something into Snow's ear. Snow squeaks suddenly and grins.

"Really!?" She asks. Regina chuckles and nods in confirmation. "Oh Regina I adore it!"

"This is so not fair. We share a kid." Emma huffs. Regina smiles. She really had found her happy ending, she felt like she was at home in this world. Even if it was complicated and confusing, this was her family.

The next morning Robin had gone to talk to Marian while Regina and the Charmings started to pack stuff up. Snow and Robin had teamed up on Regina and made her stay put. She was only allowed to pack light stuff and had to take breaks every hour. She was a little annoyed. Afterall it's not like she was dying. But she knew they were just being cautious and she didn't want to put her daughter at risk, so she listened. Emma was in charge of packing up the kitchen, which made Regina very nervous because Emma was clumsy and Regina had many breakable, expensive plates.

"Emma! Be careful!" Regina exclaims when she walks into the kitchen to see Emma wrapping champagne glasses in bubble wrap. Emma sighs trying to remain patient.

"Regina I've moved before, I know how to pack a box." Emma reminds her. "Besides, aren't you supposed to be on break?"

"I'm fine." Regina snaps. "And those glasses are fragile, Miss. Swan." Emma knows Regina is just tired and stressed out, but she still hates it when Regina calls her that. It reminds of a time Emma didn't particularly want to think about. Emma rolls her eyes as Regina steps over and takes the glass from Regina's help.

"Emma!" The blonde turns to see her mother entering. "Regina is supposed to be resting." Emma gasps, this was worse than taking care of a child. "Regina, I'll handle this, go sit down."

"I had it under control." Emma insists. "She just came in and-"

"I can hear you." Regina reminds her.

"Guys stop. Regina go rest because if you don't I'll call Robin. Emma, please stop pushing Regina's buttons." Snow referees. Emma sighs, knowing there wasn't a point in arguing. Snow finishes the glasses and leaves the room. Emma stares at Regina for a moment, debating on talking to her.

"Emma, I'm sorry I snapped at you." Regina finally says. "I'm just tired and I'm ready for this to be over."

"It's okay." Emma smiles. "For what it's worth, I'm still really happy for you."

"I know we didn't end on the best of notes, but I forgive you for bringing Marian back. You didn't know, I shouldn't have blamed you." Regina says offering a sad smile.

"I like pregnant you, she's very forgiving." Emma tease. Regina pretends to scoff. "I'm glad we're friends."

"We are not friends." Regina states causing the blonde to frown. "We're family, Emma."

 **A/N Sooooooo, I am really excited about the baby name ;) -Kaila**


	6. Chapter 6

The family packed up in two cars three days later to return to Storybrooke. It was still hard for Regina to leave the home they'd built but she knew in her heart it was for the best. Marian hadn't been happy to learn that they'd be leaving but they'd made arrangements that would best fit Roland's needs. He'd see his mother every other weekend until they decide otherwise. Afterall, the boy was still getting to know his mother and he'd spent his life being raised by his father.

"Will she be okay on her own?" Regina asks him. "I mean the whole reason you crossed the line was so she-"

"Regina, love, she'll be fine." Robin assures. "I belong with you and I refuse to ever leave your side again." Regina smiles at his words, instantly feeling better.

Henry had decided to ride with Emma and the Charmings since he hadn't seen them in a while, so that left the Mills-Locksley family alone in their car. Roland falls asleep after just a few moments in the car. He could never stay awake on road trips. The rocking motion would knock him out every time. It made Regina smile when she looks back to see him snoring softly, holding on tightly to his stuffed monkey. He looked like Robin when he slept.

The reach the town line, bringing some good and bad memories for both of them. Robin reaches over and grips his lover's hand as the car enters a world of magic. Something happens, when the magic re renters Regina something feels different. She feels cramping, the baby. She hunches forward.

"Robin, something's wrong." She tells him in a terrified voice.

"What is it?" He asks pulling to the side of the road. "What hurts?"

"My...my stomach, I can't explain it. Robin, the baby." She cries. Robin nods and starts the car back up, speeding the whole way to the hospital. The Charmings meet them there after they receive his urgent ext.

After a few long minutes of waiting doctor Whale comes of the room. Robin rises quickly, fearing the worst. He couldn't lose them.

"She's fine." Whale assures him. "They both are. When you crossed the line the baby's magic started working, since she was so small before it was never seen. But this normal so close to her due date."

"She has magic?" Robin asks in awe.

"Well of course." Snow smiles. "She's the product of true love."

"I can take you back to see Regina now, she's just resting." Whale offers. Robin nods. The Charmings take the boys to get some dinner so that Robin and Regina can have a few minutes of quiet before she's released. Robin enters the hospital room to see Regina sleeping soundly. He quietly pulls a chair closer to the bed but she wakes up sensing his presence.

"Sorry." He whispers. She smiles and reaches for his hand. He grips her tightly. "How are you feeling?"

"Better, the cramping is gone. Robin, I was so afraid." She admits quietly. He kisses her hand.

"So was, love. But our daughter is fine. She's strong just like you." He assures.

"She has magic." Regina says. "What if...what if it's dark because of me?"

"Regina my darling, I've seen you use light magic so strong that it broke a curse. I have no doubts our daughter will inherit that from you." Robin leans over and kisses her forehead. "Now let's see about getting you home, yeah?"

Regina was due nearly any day. After returning home the days seemed to pass much slower. The Mills-Locksley family were eager to meet their newest addition. On a particularly nice day Regina convinces Robin to take the boys out for some archery in the woods. He agrees but makes her promise to call if she needs even the smallest thing. They aren't gone an hour when Snow arrives to keep her company.

"I don't need a babysitter." Regina complains. Snow rolls her eyes.

"Regina you're nine months pregnant." The princess reminds her step mother. "Now we can either go have a nice lunch at Granny's or we can order some takeout." Regina sighs but decides on Granny's, deciding she could use a nice outing. The pair make their way to the diner and order some lunch. Regina notices a small gift bag at Snow's feet, wondering how she didn't see it before.

"Snow…" She says. Snow had already spent a ton of money buying gifts for the baby and Regina had insisted if she bought her anything else they'd need a new house just for the baby. Snow sighs.

"I know I know but this is different." Snow insists. Regina takes a deep breath a Snow reaches for the bag and hands it to Regina. "It's not something I can return and besides she needs one and I just-"

"Snow." Regina says again, this time with an amused grin. "It's okay. I'll open it." The older brunette reaches in the pink bag and feels something soft and knitted. A baby pink baby blanket with a yellow silk ribbon. Regina's eyes fill with tears when she sees what was knitted into it.

 _Margaret Emma Locksley_

"Snow." Regina sniffles. "This is beautiful."

"Maggie needed a blanket with her name on it, just like Emma, Henry and Neal have." Snow explains crossing to the other side of the booth to embrace her step mother.

"This is perfect." Regina smiles tearfully. "Thank you."

"No thank you. I'm so glad we're close again. Even if you hated me back then, I loved you so much. You were a mom to me for so long and I'm so honored that you would name your daughter after me." Snow gushes, growing teary eyed herself.

"Oh, Snow. I never really hated you, I was just young and stupid and so full of anger. You're the best friend and family I could ever ask for. Maggie will be named after two strong and amazing women. She's going to love you just as much as I do." Regina answers, squeezing Snow tighter. "Will you do the honor of being her Godmother? Robin and I were going to ask you and David after she was born but…"

"Of course we will!" Snow grins. Regina smiles, she was so ready to meet Maggie. What she didn't know, was that in less than twenty four hours, Maggie would finally make her appearance.

 **A/N So the baby will be here in the next chapter. What do you think of the name? -Kaila**


	7. Chapter 7

Regina woke up in the middle of the night feeling something wet. She'd felt funny before bed but she passed it off as braxton hicks. She sits up and begins to shake Robin. The fear hit her before the pain did. Was she really ready for this?

"Robin...my water broke." She cries. He bolts awake and turn to see the tears on her face.

"It's alright, don't panic my love. Everything is going to be alright." He comforts rubbing her arm.

"Call Snow." She sobs. "I know it was supposed to just be us but-"

"I'm on it." He kisses the top of her head. "Will you be alright to change or do you need help?"

"No, I'm fine, call Snow and have her send Emma to stay with the boys, My bag is in the closet." She replies, slowly rising and reaching for the sweat pants she'd left on the foot of the bed. He nods and begins to hurriedly make calls and gather things.

After Emma and Snow got there the they were off to the hospital. Snow promised to call and keep Emma and the boys updated. They arrive at the hospital in record time and are placed in the birthing suite. Regina's contractions were getting stronger and she was progressing much faster than normal. Whale explained that Maggie's magic was probably the cause.

"She's at 8 centimeters already." Whale tells them. He checks his watch and is surprised to see that it had only been two hours since they'd admitted Regina. "I'll be back in fifteen minutes, page me if anything happens before then. I won't be long I just need to check on another patient." He walks out leaving the trio to wait for his return. The next contraction starts and Regina begins to utter numerous curse words and threats to her soulmate.

"You're almost there." Robin tries to encourage.

"You don't speak, thief!" Regina growls. "This is all your fault!"

"Regina." Snow says softly, wiping the sweat from Regina's brow. "I know it hurts, but I promise it'll be worth it when she gets here."

"What if I'm not good at this?" Regina whimpers.

"Regina, you're an amazing mother to Roland and Henry, this will be no different." Snow smiles.

"But what if she hates me? Girls always end up hating their mothers." Regina cries. Snow takes Regina's hand tightly.

"Regina, she is going to love you so much, just like I do." Snow replies. Regina nods and turns to Robin.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." She tearfully says. "Will you come rub my back again?" Robin chuckles.

"Of course my love."

Dr. Whale comes back fifteen minutes later exactly. He checks Regina again and tells them she'll be ready to push on the next contraction. Snow takes the short time to send Emma a quick message. After Regina starts pushing the rest happens almost in a blur to her. The pain was horrific but it was over quickly.

"One more big one, Regina." Whale tells her. She bears down and a cry fills the room. Robin cuts the cord and Whale places the newborn on her mother's chest. Regina cries as she holds her beautiful daughter for the first time. This perfect life that she and Robin had created together.

"She's perfect." Robin says placing a kiss on Regina's temple. "She looks just like her mother."

After Regina slept for a few hours, Emma brings the boys to meet their new baby sister. After remind Roland to be very quiet, the trio make their way into the room. Emma places the bouquet of flowers they got them on the table as they sneak in. Regina and Robin were both sleeping quietly.

"Maybe we should come back after lunch." Emma suggests in a whisper. The boys nod but as the turn Regina stirs and wakes up.

"Where do you think you are going?" She ask with a smiles. Roland grins and scrambles onto the bed to hug Regina. She kisses the top of his head and motions for Henry to join. Even if he claimed to be too old for hugs, her never turned down hers.

"Is she here?" Roland asks excitedly. Regina nods.

"Why don't you wake up daddy and ask him to get her from the nursery." She suggests. Roland grins and does as he's told. Robin leaves to get the baby while Henry and Roland spend time cuddling their mother. Robin comes back a few moments later holding a small pink bundle. He gently places the infant in her mother's arms.

"Boys, meet your sister, Margaret Emma Locksley, or Maggie for short." Robin introduces with pride. The boys smile lovingly at their sister. They take turns holding her and admiring her before Regina turns to Emma.

"Would you like to hold her?" Emma looks at her friend in surprise. "Auntie Emma?" Emma grins widely and holds her arms out for. Regina places the small baby into Emma's arms. Emma smiles down at Maggie.

"I can't believe you named her after me." Emma says without taking her eyes off the baby.

"Of course we did." Robin chuckles. "You're our family."

"And the best friend I could ever ask for. I know you Emma, no matter how long it took, and I couldn't imagine better people to influence my daughter." Regina grins. Emma grows a little teary but tries to hide it. "Thank for giving me a chance, Emma. If it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't be where I am today."

"Give yourself some credit, Regina. You changed because YOU wanted to be a better mother to Henry." Emma reminds the queen. "And then you found Robin, and Roland and now you have Maggie, honestly I don't know how you managed. After being forced to marry Leopold and everything that happened after...I'm proud of you Regina. And I'm so honored to be this sweet baby's aunt."

"Mom, you're kind of hogging my sister." Henry points out after a few minutes. The rest of the adults chuckle as Emma gently hands Henry his sister. He sits with her in the chair next to Roland.

"She's so tiny." Roland comments.

"That's cause she's just a baby, Ro. It's our job as her big brothers to protect her." Henry explains. Regina and Robin share a smile as they watch their children. Robin manages to snap a photo of the three before Maggie starts to quietly whimper.

"I think she wants her mommy back." Emma smiles. She helps Henry give Maggie to Regina. They watch in awe as the infant's cries subside when she's placed in her mother's arms. "Okay boys, what do you say we let Maggie bond with Mom and we go get some grilled cheese from Granny's?" The boys agree eagerly and follow Emma out. Regina notices how tired Robin is, probably from staying up all night and then trying to nap in that uncomfortable chair.

"Honey, why don't you go get some lunch with the boys and then go home and sleep for a bit. We'll be fine here, Snow is on her way." Robin starts to protest but Regina stops him. "When we take her home we won't be sleeping nearly at all, please go get some rest." Robin reluctantly agrees. He kisses Regina and Maggie farewell before slowly making his way out. He runs into Charming and Snow on his way to the car.

"She's making me go sleep." He explains. Charming chuckles, remembering how tired he'd been after Neal was born. He tells Robin to take the opportunity and sleep while he can.

"I'll stay until you get back." Snow promises. "She'll be fine." Robin nods.

"Call me immediately if anything happens." He demands. Snow chuckles but promises him anyway to ease his worry.

Snow and Charming enter Regina's room to see their God daughter. Snow had brought pictures but it didn't do her any justice. Maggie was even more beautiful in person. She had Regina's dark hair, little nose and mouth but her eyes and dimples were all Robin. Charming holds the baby for a while, missing when Neal was this little and feeling sad about missing this with Emma. While they no longer held a grudge on Regina for taking their daughter, it was still hard for them. She was grown up and independent.

"Charming, I fear that I'm never going to get my baby back." Regina jokes. Snow and Charming chuckle.

"Well she is my Goddaughter, I need an early start on being her favorite uncle." Charming insists.

"No need to worry, I don't think Guyliner has much luck. The hook might scare her." Regina laughs.

"Okay, it's my turn." Snow says. Charming sighs but allows his wife to hold the baby. She smiles down at the symbol of Regina's happy ending. Snow always knew it was possible and she couldn't be happier for her stepmother. She was so glad that they had mended their relationship and that she was here to see this. Having Regina in her life was something Snow had wanted since she was ten years old. Even if she never imagine this is how it would be, she couldn't picture anything better.

 **A/N I'm thinking three more chapter for this maybe more, it just depends :) -Kaila**


	8. Chapter 8

The first few weeks home with Maggie proved to be quite the challenge. Henry and Roland grew annoyed with what seemed to be endless crying. Robin and Regina tried to make them them feel like they were getting attention too but it was difficult. Maggie constantly wanted to be held and when she was put down it led to more crying.

"Does she ever stop?" Roland asks Henry as they hide out in his room playing video games.

"I sure hope so." Henry replies. He pulls out his phone and sends an SOS to his other mom, begging her to rescue them for the night. He figured his parents could use a little break anyway, he knew it was tough trying to handle all three of them. And Roland was getting jealous, maybe a night with the Charmings would help.

Emma arrives, much to Regina and Robin's surprise. While they were grateful for the help, they didn't want the boys to feel like they had to leave their own home. Henry assures them it's just for the night and that they'd be back the next morning. Emma promises to take good care of them and assures Regina she won't give Roland too much ice cream.

"I feel like we're failing them." Regina sighs after the boys are gone.

"Oh, love, we're adjusting. It was never meant to be easy." Robin comforts. "Why don't you go take a hot bath, Maggie and I are going to have some daddy-daughter bonding." Regina smiles and kisses the baby before making her way to her ensuite bathroom.

Regina returns to the living room after her bath. Maggie is asleep on Robin's chest, who had also dozed off. She couldn't picture a better sight. She decided to start dinner while the two nap. Robin's favorite food was her homemade macaroni and cheese and she was in the cooking mode. In the six weeks since their daughter had arrived they'd lived off take out, Snow's cooking and the occasional frozen pizza. She feels guilty but makes a note to get the family back on a healthy schedule. Just as she puts the food in the oven she hears the familiar whimpers coming from her baby.

"Maggie, it's okay." She hears Robin sooth. "See, I've got you."

"I think it's my turn." Regina smiles reaching for the dark haired infant. Robin gives her a peck on the lips as he gives her Maggie.

"Hello my princess." Regina coos sitting down on the sofa and kissing her forehead.

"How was your bath?" Robin asks moving to sit beside them.

"Mmm, it was lovely, thank you." Regina replies. "Dinner is in the oven, I made your favorite."

"Gina, love, I meant for you to relax." Robin chuckles.

"Cooking helps me relax. Besides these frozen pizzas and grilled cheese from Granny's are not helping me lose the baby weight." The former queen replies.

"You look amazing love." Robin says truthfully. You could hardly tell, if you didn't know better, that Regina had given birth to an 8 pound 9 ounce baby six weeks ago. She waves him off however.

"We need to get back to normal." Regina says. "I think tonight we should try and work out a schedule. I mean, I go back to work in a few weeks."

"Ah yes, and I start at the station soon as well." Robin adds. "Granny offered to take her during the day."

"I know, but I honestly can't stand being away from her that long. I think I'm going to bring her with me a few days every week." Regina tells him. He nods, understanding how hard it would be for her to go back. When they returned Snow had asked Regina to take back her job as Mayor after the baby was born. After much debate Regina had agreed. Snow wasn't ready to lead the town, but Regina thought with some training from her she'd get there.

"Roland and Henry will be at school, but who will be with them afterward?" Robin asks. "I don't want Henry to have to babysit everyday."

"I don't think he'd mind." Regina replies. "He loves Roland so much and besides, it'd only be for an hour or two, but we'll talk to him. If not Roland can join Maggie at Granny's or my office."

"Sounds good." Robin says. "See, we've got this." Regina chuckles. The timer in the kitchen dings, indicating that dinner was done.

The boys get back from the Charmings the next morning after breakfast. They are surprised to see Maggie asleep in her swing. Robin and Regina had discovered it was the one place they could set her in without her crying. Henry is a little worried when he doesn't see his parents right away but follows the voices into the kitchen. He grins when he sees his mom and Robin unloading groceries and spots the ingredients for lasagna.

"Maggie's asleep." Roland grins. "In her swing." Regina and Robin chuckle.

"Yes she is my boy." Robin replies. "Did you have fun at Emma's?"

"We did!" Roland smiles.

"Look boys, we know it's been a little tricky with the the new baby. But we're getting back into our routine." Regina assures them. "I'm sorry it's been so hard for us lately."

"Aw mom it's okay." Henry tells her. "We know you guys are trying your best. And we love Maggie, even if she cries a lot."

"Yeah!" Roland agrees. "And we love you guys too." Henry nods in agreement. Robin and Regina share a smile. They were so lucky to have such amazing kids.

"So, mom, is that lasagne noodles I see?" Henry asks hopefully. Regina chuckles.

"Is food all you think about?" His mother teases. "But yes it is. I also thought we'd make homemade ice cream, if you didn't have too much with Emma that is?"

"No! You can't have too much ice cream!" Roland exclaims.

When all three children are asleep, Robin and Regina take the opportunity to spend some time alone. The snuggle on the sofa and watch a movie. All that was missing was Regina's favorite red wine, but she was breastfeeding and had settled on apple juice instead. Regina lays with her head in Robin's lap while his finger twirl her hair.

"Regina?" He says quietly.

"Yes my darling?"

"Marry me. I know I've waited a long time but it was supposed to be perf-" She sits up and cuts him off with a hard kiss.

"Yes." She grins tearfully. "Yes I'll marry you. Robin I love you so much." He pulls her into his lap and kisses her repeatedly.

"I love you too, and I'm sorry I didn't ask you sooner."

"Maybe...it's all about timing." She gushes. She couldn't imagine her life getting any better than this.


	9. Chapter 9

Maggie was six months old when Robin and Regina got married. It was a small ceremony, that's all the couple wanted. They were content just being together. After the wedding Snow took the children for the week while Robin and Regina honeymooned in Italy. They both felt incredibly guilty for enjoying it so much. When they got home they showered their children and family with gifts.

"So Mrs. Locksley….our first night home as a married couple." Robin smiles after Regina finishes reading Roland his story. "Whatever will we do?"

"Honestly?" She asks. "I just want to sleep."

"This is why I love you." Robin smiles. The couple climb into bed, wrapped in each other's arms. Before either fall asleep, they get a bit of surprised. A cloud of white that hadn't came from Regina appears. When the magic is gone, Maggie is lying peacefully between her parents.

"I think this is her way of saying she missed us." Robin chuckles. Regina, however, is teary. "What is it love?"

"She used light magic." Regina's voice is so full of pride. "My special girl." She leans over and places a kiss on her baby's head.

"She's brilliant." Robin agrees. "Just like her mommy."

It had been a week since Maggie had first displayed her power. Regina hadn't been able to get her daughter to repeat her actions, even when she was watching 24/7. When Regina returns to work she worries she'll miss it, but she knows she can't wait forever. Maggie was stubborn like her mother and would repeat her actions when she was ready.

Regina was in a meeting with Emma, Snow and David. They were discussing some town business. Not much had happened in the recent months, but they wanted to be prepared for when-if it did. They were seated around the desk when suddenly, the white cloud appears again. When Regina's looks down her baby is smiling up at her.

"Maggie! My darling you did it." Regina coos lifting her daughter up and kissing her chubby baby cheek.

"Did-did she?" David asks in shock.

"Yes she did. Didn't you? Yes you did." Regina is grinning from ear-to-ear.

"Uhm, Regina, you might want to let Granny know that Maggie is safe….she probably isn't used to...well this." Emma suggests.

Regina chuckles before reaching for her phone. Granny had been frantic and Regina apologized for the worry. She assured Granny that Maggie was safe, and that she would be staying with her mother. It was clear that Maggie needed some mommy time or she wouldn't have poofed herself here.

"When did she start doing that?" Snow asks once Regina hangs up the phone.

"The night we got back." Regina explains. "We were just about asleep when she landed between Robin and I. It seems that she only uses her magic when she wants her parents."

"More like her mother." They all look up to see an amused looking Robin.

"Really Maggie? Six months old and you're already a Mama's girl." Robin teases, crossing the room and kissing the top of his daughter's head.

"You're in for it man." David jokes. "Two against one."

"Hey, I have Roland and Henry on my side." Robin replies. Regina chuckles.

"Yes until it thunders or they want food." She reminds him. They all laugh. Robin lifts Maggie into his arms and cuddles her close.

"You are so smart, little regal." He says proudly.

Henry would always be Regina's little prince and she had began to call Roland her little night when they were trapped in the enchanted forest. Now that she had a daughter, she called her little regal, which caught on with nearly everyone.

"Okay, my turn." Snow says taking her God daughter slash step sister. "Hello my sweet baby namesake."

"Hey, she's my namesake too." Emma reminds her mother. "Right, Maggie?"

"Middle names don't count." Snow teases.

"Neither do cursed names." Emma shoots back.

"Okay, no fighting over my daughter." Regina intervenes. Maggie smiles at her mother from a few seats over. Before she can use magic again, Regina take her baby back. She didn't want Maggie to use her magic for everything, though she would never get sick of seeing her daughter use light magic.

"I swear she looks more and more like Regina everytime I see her." David comments.

"That she does." Robin agree with a smile. Maggie cuddles closer to her mother, fighting to keep her eyes open. "Someone needs a nap. Shall we lay her in the play pen?"

"No, she's fine here, right Maggie?" Regina answers looking down at the nearly-sleeping child.

"You are going to spoil her." Snow laughs. "But that's okay, she deserves it."

Henry and Roland also loved to spend time with their sister. Maggie would always have two protectors whether she wanted them or not. The two boys held her as much as they could and were constantly playing peek-a-boo and reading her stories. It was hard to remember a time before they'd had this new addition.

"Mama, when will Maggie be able to talk?" Roland asks one night as he watches his little sister play with her baby toys.

"Well it depend, sweetie, probably in a few months." Regina replies.

"I wonder what her first word will be." Henry smiles.

"Mama." Robin chuckles. "Maybe Dada."

"What was mine?" Henry asks.

"No." Regina says and they all chuckle.

"Roland's was Dada, so I suppose it would only be fair if Maggie said Mama first." Robin says. "But, if Emma gets her way that's what Maggie will say first."

"If she says Emma before Mama I will personally throttle your other mother, Henry." Regina jokes. Henry laughs,

"I'll pass that on." He says. Maggie manages to squirm her way over to Henry, wanting him to pick her up. He lifts her into her lap.

"I think she's hungry." Roland says as Maggie begins to suck on her hand.

"She could be teething." Regina says. "Which will not be fun. I hate seeing baby's teeth, they're always in pain."

"Can we give her medicine? Like when my tummy hurts?" Roland asks.

"Do they have medicine for that? For babies?" Robin adds.

"Yes, and it will be our new best friend. That and teething rings. We got some from Snow before Maggie was born. We better find them." Regina answers.

"Maggie, you're growing up too fast." Henry sighs.

It was true. Regina felt like her baby growing faster than she could have imagined. She wasn't ready for her baby to get bigger. Robin senses her feelings and drapes an arm around her. He felt it too. Their little Regal was becoming a big girl.


End file.
